


XOXO

by bbytaebin



Series: EXO highschool!au [4]
Category: EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chenlay is the main pairing but they other ones are important too, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Mentions of Woo Jiho | Zico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbytaebin/pseuds/bbytaebin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae goes running out of the lunchroom despite his better judgement, and he just now realizes this day has been fucking crazy. But he pushes that thought down to find Yixing, to make sure he's okay. He's never wanted more in his life to know that somebody is fine, that they're okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repulsed, so I hope this makes more sense than last time, since last time it was super choppy and gross.

"Who's he?" Tao asked, his eyes lingering on the new student longer than Jongdae would've liked.   
"That's Zhang Yixing, came from China like two weeks ago. You should know him, right?"  
The entire table erupted into laughter at the question, but Tao looked horribly offended. He looked almost as offended as when Baekhyun called one of their mutual friends Sungjong over the phone and pretended to be drunk and confessed his "everlasting, passionate love" for him. Tao didn't come to school for the rest of the week, And was throughly unhappy when his mom found out he was playing hooky because his crush found out about his more-than-friendly feelings towards him. Baekhyun looked especially pleased with the reaction he managed to get out of Tao this early in the morning, they hadn't even gotten to their lockers yet, all of them suspiciously early for whatever they were going to do at school.   
"Not everyone in China know eachother! Do you know Jackie Chan?!" Tao yelled back, his palms hitting the table they were sitting at, resulting in Yifan and Joonmyeon looking up from where they were previously having a heated impromptu staring contest, as if that would find a way to solve the obvious romantic tension between them that not even a knife could cut.   
That retort didn't even make sense, but at 8:40 in the morning, Jondae supposes that's the best Tao could pull out.  
Minseok snorted, and Jongdae could hear Luhan sigh at the sight, before automatically snapping out of it to pretend it was a yawn. Honestly, was he the only one without any relationship problems? Apparently, because as soon as Lee Taemin was walking by, Jongin had left the table and was shouting back a rushed "See you later guys!" as he rushed towards the younger.   
Kyungsoo clicked his tongue, obviously unimpressed with the younger's departure, but there was nothing he could do, except needle Chanyeol in the ribs when he started badly sing a horrible rendition of some song about kissing in English that involved him and Jongin. Jongdae laughed, but that laugh suddenly turned into nervous sputtering once Tao called the new kid over, and he got a good look at his face.   
Yixing smiled at all of them, his teeth showing in possibly an effort to seem nice, but he didn't really have to try. His dimple was not helping Jongdae try to control himself from kissing this kid right here. Baekhyun introduced himself and the group right before the bell rang, all of them complaining about math or geography or something of that nature before dragging themselves in the door to their respective lockers.   
"Jongdae, right?" Yixing yelled, rushing to catch up to where Jongdae bolted to, in a desperate effort to leave behind the feeling of his lungs restricting just at the sight of Yixing pouting about the bell.  
"Yeah, what do you want?" Jongdae could've been less straightforward, but he already hated the kid for making him feel like this. This constricting feeling, stopping him form breathing in Yixing's presence, that burn in his heart when he looks at Baekhyun with curious eyes, is hatred. It had to be! Jongdae is sure.   
"I, uh, m-my first class is math, do you want to walk with me?" Yixing suddenly got more timid and quiet. Jongdae's eyes soften, and he curses this kid even more. Who does he think he is? He's just like one of Jongin's dogs! Jongdae sees many similarities between Yixing and Taemin Jr, but he's glad Yixing isn't a dog Jongin named after his crush. That would be stealin-  
Wait a minute.  
It would not be stealing, because Yixing isn't his! Yixing is just some annoying kid that is suddenly attached to Jongdae with bright eyes and a smile to kill and cheekbones that could surely cut glass. But other than that, nothing! Zhang Yixing is a nobody!  
He's noth-  
"I-I'm a what?" The tears that pool in Yixing's eyes are making ones similar find their way to Jongdae's eyes, hurting him in a way they shouldn't. Students passing by stare, and Jongdae has never more wanted to shrink into his locker and hide, never resurfacing again. He'd become a legend, they'd call him "Locker Mysteriosa Jongdae" and he'd become some myth around the school. He'd be some right of passage, if you survived a night with the ghost of the school and all the kids would talk about you, you'd be the most popular and coolest kid there was. They'd tell ghost stories about him, the kid who broke the cutest boy he's ever seen's heart and then disappeared to never be seen again, except on Meatloaf Monday's because that shit's good.   
He's cut from his fantasy to see a lone tear slice it's way down Yixing's face, his lip quivering in a way Jongdae totally does not find adorable, absolutely not. A kid Jongdae's sure he's never seen before comes tearing down the hallway at the sound of Yixing's broken voice, almost as if he sensed the tear.   
"Xing, are you okay?" The boy asks, checking to see wounds but then turning around to glare right at Jongdae. He's taller than him, but the look on his face makes Jongdae want to make his ghost fantasy a real thing. When the boy turns around, and starts using aegyo, Jongdae finally realizes who he is.   
That's Lee Sungjong. The kid Tao absolutely loves, and the kid kissing Yixing on the lips.  
Yixing doesn't try to stop him, and suddenly Jongdae feels thousands of tiny knifes clip him in the stomach, and the taste of bile rising in his throat. He pushes the two out of the way, since they were sucking face right infront of his locker. No amount of puppiness was going to excuse PDA at 9:30 in the morning, and if Jongdae didn't hurry up, the hall monitor Kim Taehyung might catch him, but he highly doubts he'll pull himself away from Jung Hoseok long enough to issue a detention slip.   
He somehow gets sidetracked with his thoughts of ripping Lee Sungjong's throat out since when he's finally gathered his things for math, all the students watching the previous spectacle are gone, and it's just him in the hallway.  
"Oh, shit."  
_____________________________________

He's running down the hallway towards math class, dreading the fact he'll have to face Yixing there, when he suddenly runs smack into two people making out and he half expects it to be Yixing and Sungjong. He's glad it isn't, but who it is isn't much better. Kim Taehyung pulls away from Jung Hoseok's face just long enough to see the terrified look on Jongdae's face, and his swollen lips form into a sly grin. Well, just his luck.  
"What're you doing out of class, Jongdae?"   
Jongdae doesn't know how he knows his name, but with the low snarls and glares he's getting from Hoseok, he doesn't want to stick around to ask. He takes the detention slip from Taehyung's hand but doesn't answer his question, he figures the less he seems affectionate towards the hall monitor the better, since maybe then he'll have a chance to get away before Hoseok pounces on him.  
He walks to his class slowly, figuring at this point he already had detention so why bother with a speedy entrance. He enters the classroom with a bang! Metaphorically. In reality he opens the door and everyone's attention turns to him, everyone except Yixing. His head stays down and he diligently writes numbers without once touching his calculator. Jongdae's eyes widen when he still hears the faint sniffles coming from his desk after he sits down, but the amplification of the sound could be because he sits right beside Jongdae.   
The teacher scolds him for the umpteenth time this month, but Jongdae doesn't really listen. This time, it's not because of not wanting to hear it, he'd rather hear anything but Yixing still softly crying because of him. He can't hear it over Yixing's sniffles, and the voices in his head scolding him even more than the teacher, and probably using more colourful expletives than his teacher.   
He can't really blame himself, it's all Yixing's fault! How dare these voices in his head down talk him for setting the clingy brat in his place! He has a boyfriend, and yet he clung to Jongdae like glue on paper!   
And don't even get Jongdae started on that piece of trash Lee Sungjong. Jongdae feels a pang in his heart whenever he thinks about poor Tao, who idolizes that trash. The kid loves him, and here he is, fraternizing with Zhang Yixing. He wants to tell Tao, but he thinks it'll be best if Tao finds out himself. Jongdae makes a mental note to buy ice cream just incase Luhan or Minseok are busy one night, and he seeks refuge in his mother tongue.   
The rest of math goes by fairly quickly, but Jongdae just thinks it's because he got there who knows how late, but thankfully when the bell rings, before he can make eye contact with Yixing, he's out the door, and when Jongdae walked out, he almost trips on his own feet at what's waiting outside, like a sick reminder of how he feels about this whole new kid thing.  
Yixing and Sungjong are hugging. And kissing. They're doing everything Jongdae despises about couples and what he wishes Yifan and Joonmyeon would do. As if they'd saw what happened earlier with the hall monitor and wanted their share, they pull their swollen lips apart to glare, and Yixing smirks and Sungjong growls and God, Jongdae just wants to run away.  
He does just that, making his way to change for his second class of the day, gym. He's glad he shares that class with Minseok, who doesn't seem to want to talk about relationships or the rumours about him and Yixing or the truth about Yixing and Sungjong. When they're changing he hears two voices talking, and he practically flops onto the bench to cry when he realizes it's his good-ol'-pal Lee fucking Sungjong and his buddy Myungsoo, who noteworthily is not as bad as Sungjong, but just being friends with him puts the poor guy almost as low as the Satan-spawn himself.   
Jongdae doesn't know where this sudden hatred for Sungjong has come from, since they were really good friends in middle school who talked about boys together in hushed whispers, and both went to eachother's houses to comfort the other after they'd both come out.   
Jongdae wishes he still had the capacity to not hate Sungjong, since this whole hatred thing is really crippling and not helping him at all towards his goal of become the locker ghost and ruling the school, striking fear into freshmen just at the mention of his name, and the haunted locker 488B.   
But, he supposes it's all worth it when the coach says today marks the start of the volleyball unit, and they're practicing spikes. The net is very intimidating to a small guy like Jongdae, but it's not size that counts, it's passion! Or that's what the coach said after Jongdae had given up for the eighteenth time that class, and they had only been practicing jumping.   
Jongdae wants to fall over and stick a knife in his brain when Sungjong does it perfectly and the class gives him a standing ovation. Lee Sungjong didn't deserve that, he deserved a smack in the mouth, that's what he should get. Minseok seems to sense Jongdae writhing in the corner on the other side of the net, glaring daggers at Sungjong, and as an early Christmas present, he does the unthinkable. Minseok's easily the best at sports in their gym class. He's good at anything, you name it, he can play it.   
But he lets out a little 'oops' as he smashes the ball in the most powerful spike Jongdae's ever seen, straight at Sungjong's head. It hits with a deafening smack, and when Minseok comes down, he lets out another "Whoops, that ball was a little slippery. Are you okay, Sunnie?"   
Jongdae can feel Sungjong's glare from the other side of he gym, while in the commotion of bloody noses, he ran to envelop Minseok in the most passionate hug he's ever given. Minseok gets detention, and Jongdae feels bad, but later in geography Luhan get detention too by answering Mr. Lee's question of "What is the ugliest thing you can think of?" Since they were talking about human geography, and formation of buildings. His question left too much room, and so Luhan answered "Lee Sungjong, sir."   
Jongdae has never felt so proud. 

________________________________________________________ 

At lunch, Jondae's practically attached to Minseok and Luhan, singing their praises, and he gets looks from their friend group, everyone staring at him oddly as he buys their lunches and practically does everything but chew their food for them. Everyone but Tao is suspicious, and by the way he's looking down at his food just picking at it slightly, tells Jongdae he found out about Sungjong and Yixing.   
His mood automatically picks up, though, as Jongdae turns to Tao and starts launching to the story he describes as "the greatest feat of strength and heroics he's ever witnessed" while he recalled gym class. Halfway through the story Tao's grin mirrored his, both of them cackling over Sungjong's bloody nose, and the look of pure terror on his face before the ball hit. It was pathetic and amazing at the same time. Tao bought Luhan and Minseok muffins from Min Yoongi, who was working the counter of the cafeteria at lunch, just so he could miss math.   
Tao and Yoongi were pretty good friends, and dated once, but only for a little bit, until Tao split it on good terms for the sad sack of shit Sungjong. They still hung out, but when they talked there was still a feeling of inescapable awkwardness, especially when the topic of dating came up. Instead of being a supportive friend and changing the subject whenever that happened, he skillfully removes himself from the situation, and prays Tao will still give him his cheese string at lunch despite his absence. So far, he hasn't gone without a cheese string every day for a year, so he figures he's pretty safe. Though, everytime he mentions the weird relationship he has with Yifan and Joonmyeon, the threat comes painfully close to light, and Jongdae doesn't know if he wants to risk it, since the reward definitely won't be as nice as the mozzarella processed string cheese he so desperately needs in his day. So, when they all kiss and they get stares Jongdae tells people to "fuck off!" and in turn he gets processed cheese. Pretty good deal if you think about it.   
Jongdae wonders if he could convince Yoongi to do something bad to Sungjong too, since technically he stole Tao from him. But the thought is whiped away when Yifan sits down at their table, a dumb grin on his face, across from Joonmyeon.   
"Woah, what's your excitement?" Baekhyun asked, muffled by half of Chanyeol's sandwich in his mouth. The technical owner of said sandwich added "Yeah, what's up?" from where he was pouting with mayonnaise dripping from the corner of his lips, and Baekhyun looked as if he wanted to devour him.  
Yifan explained whatever he ate for breakfast that day or something, but Jongdae wasn't listening. His eyes were fixated, along with Tao, who he nudged and showed the sight making him not want to eat anymore.   
There was Kim Jongin, Lee Taemin, Zhang Yixing, Lee Sungjong and a few other guys all at a table, eating lunch.  
That fucking traitor.   
Jongdae and Tao along with Kyungsoo who also happened to notice were seething, but they both seemed to be the only ones. Luhan and Minseok were feeding eachother, at some point Baekhyun started licking condiments from the corner of Chanyeol's lips. Yifan and Joonmyeon had managed to immerse themselves in conversation, but the tension didn't take the hint, and stuck itself there no matter the topic.   
Jongdae tore his eyes away from the appalling sight enough to pick at his food and grumble something about ripping out his throat and feeding it to his dog Taemin Jr, and Luhan heard and almost choked. Once he managed to get his food down he noticed where Kyungsoo was glaring and pointed it out to everyone at the table. As to not make it even more obvious than a group of ten boys glaring at a group of twelve, Jongdae kept his seething anger down and stayed turned, and missed the look of longing Yixing threw his way.   
Jongin was sitting so close to Taemin he was practically on his lap, and Taemin was so visibly uninterested even someone as dense as Tao got how much Taemin couldn't care about anything around him.   
Lee Taemin was, to put it shortly, a scumbag. He slept around for homework, using his wide lips and darker skin tone to his advantage. It didn't help that he could sing so that made all the girls practically trip over themselves to please him. Add Jongin to this and you've got Jongdae's worst nightmare. 

________________________________________

Yixing closed his eyes in defeat, angered but more so frustrated it's taken this long, and apologized for the umpteenth time at the sight of Sungjong's broken nose. He really felt bad, but he hopes it'll be all worth it, and he's grateful that Sungjong would out his physical appearance on the line for his love life.   
"They're looking over here, again." Taemin rolls his eyes, but doesn't turn around.   
"Ugh, I'm really sorry." Jongin says.  
Taemin's mood takes a visible one eighty, and he smiles the most forced smile Yixing's ever seen.  
"That's alright, but do you have the math and history homework, love?" Taemin asks, knowing the pet name is they way to Jongin's heart.   
Jongin's face goes white, and he starts visibly shaking, and Yixing feels so bad for the poor kid.  
"N-No, I forgot them Tae, I'm sorry!" Taemin rolls his eyes, but rubs them to hide it.  
Yixing knows what comes next. It all plays out the way Sungjong tells him it will. Taemin asks him to go outside, and Jingin comes back in, grabs his lunch and returns to his normal table.   
Taemin sighs and sits back down, biting into his lunch, that sigh the only thing about him showing he witnessed what he just did.   
"You're just gonna break his heart and go back to whatever?!" Sungjong yells, standing up and slamming his hands on the table.   
All heads swivel around towards him, but Sungjong doesn't seem to care.   
"He really liked you! And you used him for homework you fucking asshole!" Yixing has to hold him back from tackling Taemin onto the floor right now. Taemin looks genuinely hurt, but covers it by pretending to pick at his nails, obvious tears welling up in his eyes.   
"You're so dense! You're an idiot! One of these days, somebody is gonna do that to you! And you going to see how it feels! You'll know what it's like to be used for somebody else's advantage! You'll kno-" Yixing stopped listening.   
This was Sungjong ranting about him. He was angry about what Yixing was making him do. It was his fault Sungjong was taking his anger out on Taemin.   
Tears made another tell-tale appearance, and he ran out just as a lunch supervisor made his way to break up the fight.   
_____________________________________________

Jongdae goes running out of the lunchroom despite his better judgement, and he just now realizes this day has been fucking crazy. But he pushes that thought down to find Yixing, to make sure he's okay. He's never wanted more in his life to know that somebody is fine, that they're okay.   
He hears sniffles from the bathroom and walks in, but he doesn't find Yixing there. Instead there's Do Kyungsoo, who had mysteriously disappeared during the whole Jongin fiasco. But when Jongdae gets closer he realizes it's not Kyungsoo crying, it's Jongin who's wrapped in Kyungsoo's arms, crying his eyes out. Jongdae wants to intervene, wants to make some joke about how getting it in the bathroom isn't allowed, but he just leaves the two together, wrapped together in the comfort of silence.   
He doesn't find Yixing anywhere else, so he retreats to the cafeteria just in time for the bell to wring and him to clean his tray and grab Chanyeol from Baekhyun's grasp to drag him to English.   
English is boring, Jongdae's decided five minutes in. He's already tried to find anything worth his time to do, but it seems that everything worth while has been confiscated from previous classes where he's had the same problem. It's unfairly unfair how the teacher says his English is the worst in the class, he speaks good!   
But the teacher begs to differ and when he calls Jongdae out for daydreaming, Jongdae starts an argument just for the sake of speeding up the class, desperate for something not in a foreign language to do.   
He spends the last five minutes of the class trying to balance an eraser on his nose, and his teacher either doesn't notice or gives up, but he doesn't really care which option it was.  
He walks to music, in Jongdae's opinion, the only class worth taking. Music is the only class where Jongae gets straight A's and the teachers respect him and his opinion that English should only be on food packages and in songs. He's an ace for the acapella club, and the singing competition trophy might as well be given to him in his division beforehand. It's the only thing he looks forward to in the hell they call a government building. The teacher, Mr. Kim who prefers the students call him Jin, is the only nice teacher at this school. He understands the way Jongdae feels about math and science and gym and every other subject.   
He also talks to Jin about personal problems, like grades, and friends. He's the one teacher he can rely on. The one place he feels safe. He also has music with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, who are both a division above him, and he's glad because they'd give him a run for his money.   
Music ends too quickly, a blur of compliments and melodies that Jongdae wishes would never end, and computer sciences is his last class before detention where he gets to sit and do homework for an hour. Thankfully, detention is run by his music teacher, so he'll be out of the room half the time, trusting the students, since half the delinquents love and respect him.   
His last class drags on and on, Jongdae's tired and he'll probably sleep half of detention anyways. He slumps in his chair, so bored he excuses himself to walk around for five minutes in hopes to quicken the pace at which the lesson is going.   
At this point he's so bored and tired he walks to his locker and tries stuffing himself in, in hopes to become the great locker ghost that will curse all teachers except the music ones. Halfway through squeezing through the door of his locker fucking Lee Sungjong comes around the corner and has the audacity to laugh at him. At least Sungjong's friend didn't bust his nose.  
Sungjong helps Jongdae get in, and whispers "I'll cover for you." before shutting the door. He hears the geography teacher walk up, suspiciously asking Sungjong what he's doing.   
"I'm here stealing all Kim Jongdae's stuff, sir!" Sungjong stands at attention, like all students are supposed to, but never do. Jin always laughs when Kim Namjoon, a kid really good at rapping does it every class.   
Mr. Lee doesn't believe him, and gives him a warning to get back to class. Sungjong disappears and Jongdae swears if he doesn't come back his first decree as locker ghost will be that Lee Sungjong shall be scared shitless every morning so that he looks like a baby, and then they'll see what Yixing thinks of him.   
Sungjong comes back two minutes later, and opens the locker.  
"How'd you know my combination?" Jongdae asks.  
"Woo Jiho." Sungjong's investing in staring at the picture on the door of his locker of the two in seventh grade, tear tracks on their faces from laughing, both of their faces tinted pink.   
Jongdae's hand finds Sungjong's shoulder, and Sungjong turns to find their lips inches apart. Jongdae whispers something quiet, but even he doesn't know what he said. He presses his fist to Sungjong's cheek, and it stays there long enough for him to hear a gasp.  
"I still hate you," Jingdae stops to try to properly put into words the grudge he will forever hold against Sungjong. "You piece of trash!" He doesn't care whoever is there is seeing this, he was going to detention to hang out with Luhan and Minseok anyways.  
They turn to see Yixing.  
"Yixing I'm so sorry," He doesn't turn away from Sungjong's bleeding nose and badly bruised lip.  
"I was trying to convince myself I didn't love you, that you were nothing to me. Obviously it didn't work. I love you more than that scum Sun-" Jingdae doesn't get to finish. Yixing started shaking his head, his frame quaking a bit with silent laughter.  
Jongdae doesn't know what he's doing when he walks away from Sungjong and presses his and Yixing's lips together, and they kiss and stop for breath repeatedly until the bell rings but Jongdae doesn't care, he stands with the two—Sungjong is still standing there cradling his face and still has his mouth open so wide a small dog could probably crawl in there—and still says "fuck off" to anyone daring to second-guess what they're seeing.   
The two make their way to detention, both of them having it. They flow against student traffic, but it gives them an excuse to hold hands while they walk so it's okay.   
And when they get to detention, Jin tells them they can leave, but they stay together and help Jin complete his crossword and he later gets word of Jongin and Kyungsoo making out in the bathroom, Luhan finally stopping being dense and asking Minseok out, Tao and Yifan plus Joonmyeon making their whatever-that-is a thing, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are still just Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but Jongdae now prefers to call them BaekhyunandChanyeol since they're basically never apart. Baekhyun managed to convince the school to give them all their classes together, sneaky shit.   
And whatever him and Yixing are, he was okay with it.   
It was probably weird and not normal but what about Jongdae was normal?   
He wasn't sure what he felt, this whole rollercoaster of a day good and bad but also great and terrifying.   
He didn't know what he felt, but whatever he was feeling, he liked it.   
"I don't know why you want him!" Sungjong yelled outside of detention once Seokjin let them out.  
"Excuse me?" Jongdae was pulling up his sleeves, readying his fists to make them touch Sungjong's face, maybe targeting his jaw.  
Yixing tugged at his jacket, pulling him back.  
"Don't." His voice was quiet, and Jongdae had to ask him to repeat it again.  
Sungjong was still yelling, but nobody was really paying attention to him, as per usual.  
"Let's go."  
"He was all a dare! Who would actually date him?! He's trash." Jongdae's jaw clenched so tightly he was afraid he was going to break it.  
"Are we a thing?" Jongdae asked once he caught up to Yixing.  
Yixing sighed.   
"I only dated Sungjong to make you jealous, not to hurt you. Am I worth it?"   
Jongdae pulled Yixing to him, and said with the most sincerity he's ever said anything in his entire life,  
"You're worth anything."  
"You mean it?"  
Jongdae smiled at him, one with so much teeth and meaning Yoxing smiled too.  
"Yeah I mean it, you're wonderful."  
"Sappy weirdo!" Yixing giggled.  
"Sungjong's a dick."  
"He probably has a small one too."  
And the two held hands and snorted in laughter all the way to Yixing's house and they watched movies and had a sleepover until Tao called asking why he and Yifan found Sungjong screaming in front of detention hall earlier.  
"I don't know," Jongdae mused, "that's odd.."  
Yixing snorting in the background most likely gave it away.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? I mean it, I really want to know!!


End file.
